1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a quick mount connector assembly of an artificial Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
As culture of Christmas celebrations spreads, Christmas tree decorated with lights become the best adornment to increase the festival atmosphere. The artificial Christmas trees commercially available on markets are generally composed by trunks, branches, wires, and colorful lights. Band connectors are utilized to avoid wiring troubles induced by long wires. A wire is inserted into the trunks from the bottom of the tree and through the trunks to the outside of the trunks. Then the wire is connected to a next wire by the band connector. The artificial Christmas tree has a male connector and a female connector, the male connector is fastened on an inner wall of a part of the tree, and the female connector is fastened on an inner wall of another part of the tree. The wires are linked between neighboring tree segments by the male connector and the female connector. It is easy and convenient to link every wire from the bottom to the top of the Christmas tree by the male connector and the female connector after all tree segments are constructed.
However, currently the male connector and the female connector are formed by solid molding, the wires are fixed by plastic in the male connector and the female connector. The structure, shape, and size are customized. When the male connector or the female connector has a short circuit or a broken circuit, the male connector or the female connector is discarded and cannot be dismantled and repaired. In addition, currently the connectors are not universally compatible and interchangeable for every kind of Christmas tree. For example, when the voltage of lights for Christmas tree is less than 36V, the connectors cannot be applied with higher voltage or will otherwise have a short circuit.